Besides the Reflection of Sunlight
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Shun Kakei’s POV: ‘Aku tertipu, aku terjebak, aku terperangkap muslihatmu...’ One Shot. Shounen ai inside. Read and ripiuu... nyohohohohohoho....


Dapet inspirasi pas lagi nunggu Kobutri jurusan 17 pada suatu hari Minggu siang yang panas terik. Hohoho… Raikou is back! Project project dimulai lagi!!

Summary:

Shun Kakei's POV: 'Aku tertipu, aku terjebak, aku terperangkap muslihatmu...' One Shot. Shounen ai inside. Read and ripiuu...

Disclaimer: Riishiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, tapi Shun Kakei suami saya dan uke Mizumachi XD *ditimpuk TV CRT 70inch*

**Beside the Reflection of Sunlight**

Libur musim panas baru saja berlalu seminggu. Sinar matahari menyinari seluruh sudut kota dengan panasnya yang menyengat. Suara serangga-serangga musim panas menggema di seluruh penjuru. Udara seakan berhenti, membiarkan bel-bel angin terdiam pasrah tanpa suara. Tak terkecuali bel angin berwarna biru transparan yang tergantung di ambang jendela ruang klub American Football Kyoshin Poseidon siang itu.

Mizumachi berdiri dengan satu tangan bersandar di ambang jendela, mengayun-ayunkan kipas yang tidak banyak membantu, dan matanya tertuju pada bel angin di hadapannya yang tidak bergerak itu. Peluh mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya menuju ke dagu dan akhirnya jatuh menetes. Ia sudah mengenakan T-shirt katun tanpa lengan, celana pendek, dan mengikat rambutnya, tapi tetap saja – seperti kipas malang di tangannya – tidak banyak membantu mengatasi panasnya hari.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Oi... Kakei... sampai kapan kau mau latihan angkat berat? Panas sekali. Lebih baik kita berenang saja di luar", rayu Mizumachi sambil memonyongkan bibirnya sebal.

"Diamlah Mizumachi, kalau kita tidak latihan mulai sekarang mana bisa kita jadi juara di turnamen musim gugur sebentar lagi? Aku tidak akan membiarkan tim kita kalah lagi oleh Deimon!", jawab Kakei di antara napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Tapi ini kan liburan musim panas. Dua cowok norak yang mengaku muridmu itu saja nggak ikut ke sekolah buat latihan. Kobanzame senpai juga. Yang lainnya juga sama", gumam Mizumachi lagi. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bel angin di depannya, memainkannya dengan telunjuknya sehingga terdengar suara gemerincing halus menggema di dalam ruang klub.

"Onishi harus membantu usaha warung makan orangtuanya di pantai, musim panas begini pantai ramai sekali. Sedangkan Kobanzame senpai pulang ke rumah orangtuanya di Okinawa. Kalau Ohira bilang dia harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar, karena kalau nilai-nilai berikutnya tidak lebih bagus, ia tidak akan naik kelas. Anggota lain juga memberikan alasan yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan. Jadi aku mengizinkan mereka untuk tidak ikut latihan", jelas Kakei. Ia sudah berhenti latihan angkat berat, namun kemudian ia menuju ke tengah ruangan dan melakukan push up.

Mizumachi menghela napas. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa sekalipun tim mereka memiliki anggota-anggota yang loyal, tetap saja mereka adalah anak laki-laki SMA biasa, yang butuh liburan setelah kerja keras dan sedikit bermain-main di hari sepanas ini. Kakei masih terlalu polos, pikirnya.

Hening sesaat. Angin berhembus perlahan menembus masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Mizumachi menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan tangan, membiarkan kulit kepalanya yang berkeringat mendingin, menikmati sebanyak mungkin angin yang berhasil melewati siang tanpa ampun itu. Namun Kakei dengan cueknya masih melakukan push up tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Padahal Mizumachi bisa melihat bahwa wajah Kakei yang berkeringat deras juga mendapat jatah kesejukan angin sesaat barusan. Kentara dari rambut basahnya yang bergerak barusan.

"Hei. Kenapa tidak berenang saja sih?", tanya Mizumachi putus asa.

"Aku hanya butuh latihan tangan untuk memperkuat tackleku", jawab Kakei pendek. T shirt dan selana panjang training hitam birunya sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku tadi, kalau kau cuma butuh angkat beban dan push up? Aku sedang malas latihan, tapi juga nggak mau berenang kalau nggak ada teman", Mizumachi menggerutu. Kakei terdiam sejenak.

"Karena.... itu kau, Mizumachi...", jawabnya lirih. Lalu ia meneruskan push up nya tanpa berkomentar lagi.

Mizumachi mengangkat bahu tanda pasrah. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Aku berenang saja", ujarnya sambil melangkah santai ke pintu klub. Kakei tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk. Mizumachi menutup pintu ruang klub dan berjalan menuju kolam renang sekolah yang berada tepat di samping ruang klub football. Ia mendorong pintu pagar yang tidak terkunci hingga terbuka dan berjalan ke arah kolam.

Dikelilingi pepohonan, tertutup sedikit bayangan bangunan, dan tertimpa banyak sinar matahari berwarna kuning keemasan, air kolam itu seakan berwarna bening kekuningan di permukaan atasnya, dengan piasan langit biru cerah di kedalaman, serta sedikit permainan warna hijau d riak pinggirnya. Mizumachi tersenyum. Dilepasnya T shirt orange tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya. Sekarang, ia siap menjalankan rencana nakalnya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bibir Kakei sedang menggumamkan hitungan ke 141 untuk push up nya ketika ia mendengar suara air berkecipak keras dan sebuah teriakan yang sangat mirip dengan suara teriakan Mizumachi. Ya, itu memang suara teriakan Mizumachi. Mizumachi yang.... panik?

Kakei terkesiap, ia segera berdiri dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke kolam renang.

Itu tadi memang Mizumachi, T shirt orange nya tergeletak sembarangan di lantai keramik pinggir kolam. Namun tidak terlihat tanda-tanda si jangkung norak itu dimanapun juga. Air kolam hanya mengombak lembut dengan buih-buih biru kekuningan pucat mengapung dan terombang-ambing perlahan.

Kakei segera berlutut di tepi kolam, mencari-cari bayangan cowok pirang itu dengan panik di bawah sinar matahari yang dipantulkan oleh kolam yang menyilaukan mata. Ia tidak mau langsung terjun ke dalam air karena memang ia baru saja bisa berenang, dan ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Mizumachi sebelum ia mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat tadi Mizumachi sama sekali tidak melakukan pemanasan, jadi mungkin saja kaki Mizumachi kram dan lalu si bodoh itu tenggelam, Atau mungkin saja sebelum masuk kolam ia terpeleset lalu kepalanya terbentur di tepi kolam dan ia tenggelam juga, atau apa lagi lah.

Beribu dugaan buruk menyergap otak Kakei seraya ia menyibak-nyibak permukaan air dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Mizumachiiiii!!!", seru Kakei. Tidak ada jawaban tentu saja.

Kakei mengangkat tangannya dari air, berhenti mencari, bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan. Apakah ia harus terjun dan mencari-cari dengan panik? Atau memanggil penjaga sekolah untuk mencari Mizumachi? Semoga saja si bodoh itu tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Saat Kakei sudah hampir berdiri untuk memanggil penjaga sekolah, tiba-tiba dari bawah air muncullah sesosok besar manusia berambut pirang, yang langsung menyambar wajah Kakei dengan kedua belah tangannya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir cowok berambut hitam kebiruan yang malang itu. Air menetes netes dari separuh atas tubuh Mizumachi yang keluar dari kolam, dan napasnya yang berhembus ke bibir atas Kakei terengah-engah.

"Mizumachi, lepaskan! Kau membohongiku!", seru Kakei sambil mendorong Mizumachi kembali ke air dengan satu tangan, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menutupi bibirnya yang telah direbut keperjakaannya oleh line bernomor jersey 71 itu. Mizumachi hanya terkekeh senang, menyambar tangan Kakei yang mendorongnya dan menariknya hingga Kakei tercebur ke dalam kolam.

"Apa.... yang... kau lakukann!!!????", tanya Kakei panik. Ia baru saja bisa berenang dan tercebur tiba-tiba seperti ini membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas tangan dan kakinya, dan sekarang berat tubuhnya membawanya menuju dasar kolam dengan sukses. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan kuat merengkuhnya dari belakang dan perlahan mengangkatnya naik menuju permukaan air. Dan saat Kakei akhirnya bisa merasakan udara bebas kembali mengisi rongga hidungnya, sepasang jari mengangkat dagunya, membuatnya tertengadah dan menatap wajah Mizumachi.

"Kau mengerjaiku, sialan...", ujar Kakei. Nada suaranya diwarnai kemarahan, kepanikan, kecemasan, namun juga rasa lega. Mizumachi tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Maaf atas ciuman itu. Tapi... bukannya itu tujuan sebenarnya kenapa kau hanya memintaku menemanimu? Berdua saja di ruang klub?", tanya Mizumachi. Seringai nakal tergambar di wajah cerianya. Tanpa sadar pipi Kakei memanas, namun ia tak menjawab.

"Kau tahu? Kau imut sekali waktu sedang panik", ujar Mizumachi, dengan seringai nakal belum hilang dari wajahnya. Ia pun kemudian mencium lembut bibir Kakei yang basah dan gemetar, lagi, dan kali itu, Kakei tidak menolak.

FIN

*Mizumachi ngumpet di dasar kolam di bawah bayangan heyaahahhahahhahaha*


End file.
